Don't cry, Baby
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: When Renesmee is crying, Edward helps make her feel better. Totally humorous and fluffy!


Don't cry, baby

Author Note: Ello! Here I am writing my second Twilight fic, and I am excited! This is a Renesmee and Edward bonding fic, which I find them both ADORABLE! Enjoy!

Bella loved her daughter so, so much. But sometimes she could get really, really annoying. She tried not to feel guilty about what she'd done to her daughter as she hunted alone.

"_Ew," four year old Renesmee crinkled her nose at the spoon of veggies her mother was trying to get her to eat, "nasty." _

"_Come on, it'll make you all strong and even prettier," the vampire mother tried to force it through her lips, but the half human sealed them tight. _

_She shook her head stubbornly as Bella kept trying and coaxing. Finally, she allowed the spoon to enter her mouth. Relieved, the young women sat back in her chair. Suddenly, her face was covered in spit and chewed up greens. Angry at her smug looking child, she had her up in her arms in an instant. _

"_Where we going?" the child struggled against her mom's grip as she was carried into the library of Edward's old home. _

_She set the toddler in a gold-seated chair and pushed it to the corner. _

"_You get a time out, missy," she scolded her daughter, "sit here and don't say a peep. Think about what you did, you should be ashamed!" And with that she stomped out of the house. _

Sighing, she crouched down, her mind leaving the girl as she spied a mountain lion.

**Edward's POV **

I didn't ever like to think of Renesmee as a trouble maker or a naughty girl. I liked to think of her as a perfect little angel, _my _perfect little angel. But sometimes she got in trouble. And that was something I hated having to deal with. It was part of being a dad.

I made my way down to the library, knowing Bella had left her in there for her time-out while she went hunting. Before she'd stormed out the house, she told me to say something to her about behaving. I saw her as I shut the door with the softest click possible, and I didn't get a response. As I drew closer, I heard sniffing coming from the chair. Raising an eyebrow, I peered over the back of the chair without a sound.

Renesmee, my beautiful, tough, innocent little girl, was crying.

My stomach did a flip-flop. Her bronze curls were over her red, tear-stained face, and her brown eyes were puffy. She shook with emotion, hugging her knees to her chest and whimpering mournfully. I hated to see her so down, though I couldn't tell why. Bella hadn't spanked her or yelled at her or anything, and I was just going to scold her little bit. All this was was a time out, and she'd had a couple before. So why was this one such a big deal?

**Renesmee's POV **

I was crying my heart out in time-out when all of a sudden the chair disappeared. My legs kicked uselesly in mid air as I squirmed against whatever has me. My body was like a four year old, but my mind was that of a fifteen year old. But at the same time I was a kid and acted like one a lot of the time. Anyway, I hicupped in alarm and struggled against a cold, granite chest. Daddy lifted me in front of him then so that I was looking him in the eyes in his hard, tough hands.

"Hey, hey, hey," he switched me to one arm as soon as I knew who my restrainer was, brushed away my tears with his thumb, "what's wrong, kid?"

"M-mommy ha-hates m-me," I hicupped again, tears starting to speed up. I thought that as true, too.

She looked so mad when I spit out those nasty vegtables. Then she scolded me with a mean voice and put me in time out for a long time. I'd never seen her like that, and I was pretty sure I'd made her hate me. But I didn't want my mommy to hate me! Mommy's were supposed to love their daughters and forgive them and kiss them and stuff. Not be mad all the time like she'd been acting. I had concluded that I was a terrible daughter and that there was something wrong with me.

"She doesn't hate you, Nessie," he turned around the chair to sit in it himself, sitting me in his lap.

"She does too!" I aruged, weeping all that harder into his shirt, "I can't do anything right! She's always frustrated at me and always telling me I'm bad. But I'm not trying to be bad! Nobody loves me anymore!" I started to get out of his lap so I could lock myself in my room.

But his hands had me again just as quick, pulling me right back up. I fought harder now, kicking and screaming and trying to pry his hands off my rib cage. I sobbed harder, squealing and desperate to get free.

"LEMEE GO!" I begged, "LEMME GO!"

**Edward's POV **

I kept holding on, though, sitting her in my lap once more, pressing her against my steel-hard stomach. She kept squirming and screaming for me to releash her, but I kept her face in my shirt and her limbs away from my body. Finally, she calmed down and just started to cry. Those sobs turned into whimpers which evuatually became unhappy sniffing. When she was done, I lifted her to sit her on my knee. Her big puffy chocolete eyes blinked at me, her trembling a little, like she was expected me to blow up at her.

"Look at me," I made her look in my eyes, "now, do I look mad?"

"N-no..." she finally decided, cringing, like that was the wrong answer.

"Because I'm not," I carried her into the bathroom so I could start cleaning up her face. After a while it looked like she'd never been crying.

Once she'd blown her nose and straightened her clothes, I took her into her room to set her on her bed. She curled up in a little ball away from me, and I sat down in respective distanse. For a while there was just silence, her still calming down emotionally, I preasummed. About ten minutes passed before she peeked out at me.

"There they are," I cracked a small smile, "those beautiful eyes." She instantly hid them again in her pink tights.

"Well then," I crossed my arms over my chest, like I was pouting.

Curiousity got the best of her, and she looked up at me. To put it on heavier, I stuck out my lower lip and turned my head away from her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her unfold herself and crawl toward me. A minute later she touched my cheek and I saw myself as she was seeing me, all pouty and looking offended. She blinked at me when I looked at her, obviously confused.

"Hmph," I turned back away, "I've got nothing to say to you if you're not talking to me."

**Renesmee POV **

Blinking again, confused _my dad _would be acting like this, I sat back on my ankles. I was wondering what I should do about this paticular sitiution. It was like he'd just totally turned the tables on me, like _he _was the pouty stubborn little kid.

"Daddy?" I inquired, turning his face toward me, "are you okay?"

"Your not talking to me," he was basically whining, "it's not fair!"

"Well, I'm talking to you now," I pointed out, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Why do you think Mommy hates you," he uncrossed his arms, looking satisfied.

Blinking once more, I confessed, "I told you, it's like she's always mad at me now. I keep being bad, but I'm not trying to be bad! I want to be a good girl and for her to l-love me again. I-I want t-to be your p-perfect little an-angel!" My voice was cracking again and tears pricked my eyes.

**Edward POV **

My poor little girl! I could see where she'd think that, but I needed to remind her that she was still my perfect little angel and nothing was going to change it.

"Oh, come here," I opened my arms as an offer this time, and she accepted. She trembled in my hold, and I felt something wet seep into my skin.

"I wanna be good!" she was starting to cry again.

"No, shhhhhhhhhhh," I soothed, stroking her curls gently, "shhhhhhhh. Don't cry, baby. Shhhhhhhh."

"I c-can't st-stop!" she was shaking harder now.

I started to brush away her tears with my thumbs gently as I came up with an idea to cheer her up.

"Then in that case I think it's time I introduce you to my little friend," I laid her on her bed, and she blinked in confusion again, "we've known each other forever, and I know you'll love him."

"What his name?" she inquired, looking a little confused as another tear fell down her cheek.

"His name..." I leaned in close so my breath touched her ear, "is the Tickle Monster."

I slid my fingers under her arms, letting them do a dance. A squeal roused out of her, and she started to squirm. The tears meant for sadness turned into those of happiness as she tried to escape. Pulling her up with my wrists, I pressed her facing-forward on my lap so I could tickle her stomach. She squealed more, giggling uncontrolably. Smiling at that, I went to her most ticklish part: Her feet. She couldn't even squeal now, she was laughing so hard. Screaming with giggles, she kicked out to keep my hands away. But her little foot accidently caught my jaw.

Making a face of mock horror, I grinned evilly, "Hey, what did I do? Now you've done it, missy." She furrowed her eyebrows, and I knew she was comtemplating on whether or not I was really mad.

To answer her innocent question, I held her to the bed gently and folded her little yellow blouse just under her ribcage. Filling my cheeks with oxegen, I leaned down and pressed my cold lips to her exposed stomach. I heard her give a little squeak, and I smirked at this ultimante form of tickling my daughter. I blew out, making the buzzing noise as I did so.

Oh, that did it.

She screamed with giggles again, gasping for air as she squirmed. I kept doing it, and the harder she struggled. When I started to go tickle under her arms again, she was really red in the face now. A huge smile was on her face, and it was a beautiful smile indeed.

Even when I pulled back, she was still giggling like crazy and rolling around. Laughing along with her, I picked up my child and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Then on the nose, then on the eyelids, then on the forehead, and finally on her lips. She smiled even bigger, if that was possible, and did the same to me.

"I love you, Daddy," she threw her arms around my neck, and I cradled her.

"I just want you to be happy, darling," I stroked her curls before she sat in my lap, moving her little fingers under my arms.

**Renesmee POV **

I started to move my fingers under the wieght, and I felt him tense. Lifting up his arms, he held me above him so I couldn't get to him.

"What do you think you're doing, little girl?" he gave me my favortie crooked smile, "trying to get your old man, huh?"

"No fair," I reached for his underarms, but I wasn't that big yet. He laughed and set me beside him, jumping up and rushing out, "Daddy!" I tore after him as fast as my little legs could take me.

We raced out into the yard as went all around. Suddenly, just as I rounded a corner, I saw Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet holding him in constraint. They were both smirking as they held him by the arms, so his stomach was wide open for me.

"Thank you, uncles!" I gave them my innocent-happy-child look before lunging at my father.

I started to tickle all around his belly, and discovered that that was _his _ticklish spot. He went to his knees, so their constraining wasn't necessary anymore. We rolled all around in the grass, our laughs harmonizing in a beauitful sound. Suddenly, two hands came to my rescue, cradling me tight.

"I see you got her out of time-out," Mommy didn't look too pleased at that. I squirmed, reaching out for my father frantically.

"Daddy!" he got me, and I touched his cheek, showing him us tickling Mommy. It was a question, and a bit of a challenge.

**Bella POV **

I had no idea what my daughter was telling Edward. Well, I got my answer really quick.

They exchanged mischiefvous smiles before I was on the ground, back flat with the grass. I squealed a bit as he grabbed my ankles, pulling off my shoes. Renesmee lifted up arm, and they both started to tickle me. I starting to giggle, squirming a bit as I tried to get them off. But they had amazing teammwork, and I was helpless. I just kept giggling until my bad mood vanished, which made them victorious. They were both so crazy, which is why I loved them.

"Your Daddy's really silly," I chuckled when Renesmee rolled off me and Edward sat back, chuckling.

"Really, really silly!" she giggled in response.

"Let's get him," I tackled him, and I was faintly aware of everyone else laughing as we bonded as a family.

**Edward POV **

It was going to be a long night...


End file.
